


A Fake

by Amethystdia



Series: A Miraculous Convention [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, ladybug and chat noir convention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 22:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12850485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystdia/pseuds/Amethystdia
Summary: When Marinette makes some Ladybug and Chat Noir clothes, who else could model it besides Ladybug and Chat Noir themselves? Except, there is a slight problem…





	A Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Features Rena Rouge. Welcome to my poorly written fanfic with a poorly written akuma. Originally posted on Tumblr by me!

Marinette drummed her fingers on the table nervously, carefully taking in the piece of clothing Alya was holding.

“Girl, you have extreme talent here. You really should showcase it at the Ladybug and Chat Noir convention next month!” She exclaimed, holding the red piece of clothing that was decorated with black spots. In the centre, there was a embroidered Ladybug. Alya placed it back on the carpet and held up the other piece of clothing, this time decorated in black with green stripes and a mini Chat Noir. Her fox necklace dangled on her neck as she leaned over it.

“There’s a what?!”, Marinette nearly squealed, both because of excitement and nervousness. “I know right? It’s exciting! I’m going for free and I’m showing the Ladyblog!” Alya blabbered, holding up a piece of clothing decorated in red and white spots with the words ‘I’m a Ladybug for Christmas’ written on the back in time for Christmas. “Are you going?” She asked, finally looking up from the amazing pieces.

“Y-Yes– I mean no!” Marinette stuttered. She was invited to the event as Ladybug, but she couldn’t go as Marinette!

Without thinking, she blurted out, “Sign me up to show these!”. Alya exclaimed in delight, already taking out her phone to sign Marinette up for a stall. She left down the trapdoor, and once she shut it closed Marinette let out a scream of agony.

“Why did I do that?! Tikki why!?” She screamed, holding her head in her hands. Tikki patted her lightly. “You still have to tell Chat Noir!” She reminded, gesturing towards her earrings. “Oh right! Tikki, spots on!”

The pink light of transformation flashed as Marinette turned into Ladybug and called Chat Noir.

Over at Adrien’s house, Plagg straightened up and blankly said to Adrien, “You have a call from Ladybug.”

“Oh! Plagg, claws out!” A green light flashed, and Chat Noir answered the call. “Ladybug?”

“Chat? I need you for something. There’s a LB and CN convention, but I can’t make it. I heard a girl called Marinette is showcasing some Chat Noir and Ladybug clothes, so are you available to model the Chat Noir ones?” Ladybug informed through her compact.

“Of course M’Lady, I was born a model! Why can’t you make it?” Chat’s cheerful grin turned into concern.

“Secret mission! Also, be on the lookout for any akumas. There’s bound to be at least one.”

“Alright! See ya later, m’lady!” Ladybug ended the call, the still frame of Chat’s two-fingered salute still on her screen.

“Spots off.” Ladybug detransformed, now a little calmer. A text message from Alya popped up, saying Adrien was going to go but found out he couldn’t because of ‘something his father said’.

Marinette then realised something, if Ladybug didn’t show up, her biggest fans will end up vulnerable to an akuma sent out by Hawkmoth. Then she wondered how that would work. She couldn’t be in two places at once!

Then she remembered Rena Rouge could make illusions, maybe she could make a Ladybug one?

But if anyone accidentally bumped into it, it would disappear in orange smoke.

The last option she had was Max, he could design an automated robot that looks like Ladybug! Then Marinette would be able to control it behind her booth!

“Please Max? I called Ladybug and she said she couldn’t make it, and I thought that everyone would be disappointed if she wasn’t there.” Marinette held her hands out, explaining her concern and suggestion. “Alright, it’ll be ready in about 4 weeks.” Max told her, writing down something on his notepad.

A month later, on the 20th of December, the convention was held in the Lourve in a section for the two superheroes, with hundreds of fans attending. At one booth there were a few artists that draw fanart for the pair, at another was a cosplay booth and then there was the Ladyblog booth! Alya was also selling exclusive Ladybug and Chat Noir phone charms and papers with their autographs that were signed beforehand.

Next to it was Marinette’s booth, that was showcasing her clothes and she was selling handmade, limited sweaters she had made. Max had brought in the robot (it looked very real, Marinette had helped with the facial expressions and suit) and it was modelling her Christmas Ladybug sweater. She had the remote in her hand underneath the table, controlling the robot to wave and smile and people. Chat stood beside it, playing along casually and modelling the Chat Noir sweater.

Lots of people marvelled at Marinette’s clothes, but like Marinette predicted, a person marched up to Marinette and yelled, “You copied my design!”, shoving a picture of what seemed to be Marinette’s sketchbook and her design. Unsurprisingly, the person was none other than Chloe Bourgeois.

“You don’t deserve to have Chat Noir and Ladybug model for you! They’re probably fakes!” Chloe wasn’t mean enough to shove the models over (besides, only one out of two was fake), but she jabbed Marinette in the nose, with her nail scraping a bit of skin off.

“Chloe! What’s wrong with you?!” Marinette reached up to touch the burning sting on her nose, the piece of skin that was scraped off floating into her lap. Marinette passed the remote to Max, who was standing nearby. He made the robot walk off towards the female bathroom where no one was inside.

Chloe, being the scene-causing girl she is, told Sabrina to tell the convention staff to remove Marinette from the convention.

“Miss Bourgeois, I see you still haven’t learned what it is to be a good friend.” A voice above cooed, the voice belonging to Rena Rouge. Alya sat in her usual seat, walking off under the booth table and disappearing into a puff of orange, though no one saw that.

“Rena, and I thought you foxes liked to stay quiet.” Chloe sneered up to the glowering fox.

“Not this one! Where’s the proof that you made these designs? Or did you just take a photo of Marinette’s~?” Rena snickered at the stiffening Chloe and other guests staring at the blonde in silence.

Chloe stormed off to the corner, pouting angrily. Sabrina failed to get the staff to kick her out (she didn’t have a good reason), so another reason to be akumatized right?

A purple butterfly landed into Chloe’s phone, and a butterfly mask appeared over her face.

“Design Stealer, I’ll let you get revenge by successfully passing off Marinette’s design as yours, but in return you must get something for me…” Hawkmoth trailed off, but Design Stealer already knew.

A blonde-haired girl, wearing a gold mask and a yellow and black suit with her gold phone in hand (wow so much gold?) took off into the air, smashing a light with her camera informing everyone quite dramatically that she was here. Her power was to be able to destroy or trap anything in her phone using her camera.

“MARINETTE!!!!” She yelled, destroying all the booth tables with her phone. Rena Rouge was quick to act, summoning an illusion of Marinette running away behind a booth. In reality, she was headed towards the bathroom.

“Tikki, why did this have to happen now?” Marinette groaned. “Ugh, whatever. Tikki, spots on!”

Meanwhile, Chat and Rena were fending off the akumatized Chloe, Rena using her illusions to make fake designs and fake people.

Ladybug ran out into the battlefield, calling for Chloe’s attention while Chat used his baton to knock her phone out her hand.

Ladybug stepped on it, freeing the akuma and purifying it. Chloe turned to her normal self again.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” Ladybug shouted, the magic setting everything back to normal. Rena, Chat and Ladybug pounded their fists together, exchanging a ‘Bien joue!’ amongst the three.

They ran off, detransforming except for Chat.

Marinette returned to her booth, selling the sweaters again. Max brought the robot out and everything was back to normal!

Chloe owned up to taking the designs to Adrien the following day, but it was all well.

Marinette decided, ‘No more of those conventions for me!!”

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE 6/12/17: Unfortunately, I lost my work for the next story. I'll work on another Season 2 spoiler-y series for now ^^ sorry!!


End file.
